


The Legend of Breezy Hill Cottage

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Architect Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Ghost Stories, Halloween, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Victorian themed halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean and Castiel go for a weekend getaway to a Victorian themed B&B on Halloween.  Dean almost immediately regrets it.Day 15 Prompt: “A Very Victorian Hallow’s Eve” + Legend





	The Legend of Breezy Hill Cottage

Day 15 Prompt: “A Very Victorian Hallow’s Eve” + Legend

Dean and Castiel had been married a little over a year. A year that had been extremely busy. They’d been expanding the family business, Winchester Design & Building Co. Castiel had joined the company three years ago as their head accountant. Dean had been attracted to him right away but had resisted flirting with Castiel because not only was he Castiel’s boss but the co-owner of the company with his brother Sam. He made it one month before he broke down and told Sam about his attraction to their new blue-eyed accountant. His brother said to be careful. A week later Castiel and Dean went on their first date and the rest is history.

Castiel is still their accountant but he has five other accountants that he manages now. They have added architects, Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy, and Jack Kline to their roster this past year. Also they had new site managers Benny Lafitte, Garth Fitzgerald, and Ellen Harvelle. Their Uncle Bobby, who had been a site manager, had retired. It had been a busy and productive year but that led to Dean and Cas having little time to relax and just be a couple.

Sam had come in three Mondays ago, with the smile on his face that Dean always found suspicious. “So get this… there is this bed & breakfast a few towns over doing a Victorian Halloween weekend. I’ve booked you and Cas a room there for it. You two need time alone and away from the business.” Sam had quickly said, not letting Dean interrupt him.

“Sammy… we have four contracts during that time.” Dean countered.

“And the rest of us can handle it. You and Cas need time together. You’ve barely had time to breath since your wedding. Plus you know Cas loves history, aside from numbers, it’s one of his favorite things.” Sam defended.

Dean sighed, “I know. You’re right. Email me the details. I’ll talk to Cas tonight.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. It was always hard for Dean to take time off from the family business. Giving up control was something he always found hard to do, except with Cas in the bedroom, he thought smiling.

That night when he told Castiel about Sam’s plans for them, his husband had been thrilled. Castiel had immediately started making lists of things they would need to take. That night Castiel had fucked Dean into the mattress mercilessly. The next morning Dean was uncomfortable sitting, even in his memory foam desk chair. Sam made fun of him for all the hickeys and love bites Dean had on his neck.

Now they were here at Breezy Hill Cottage B&B and Dean was rethinking this whole damn thing. When they checked in, the owner, a redheaded Scottish women named Rowena, had kept making inappropriate comments on how handsome Castiel was. She kind of gave Dean the creeps. The cook, Gadreel, apparently didn’t know how to smile and gave Dean a real serial killer vibe. The bellhop Belphegor, who looked like he was barely out of high school had called Dean gorgeous and kept making phallic references to him. The whole thing was making him incredibly aggravated.

Castiel seemed not to notice any of the unnerving people and was excited about all the Victorian themed events being held. Dean had the urge to pack back up their belongings and go home. He would be fine with a weekend alone with Cas but his husband was enjoying himself, so he would endure.

After attending a very fake séance and watching a bunch of adults do bobbing for apples, Dean was trying to convince Cas to go to their room and have sex. “Dean I want to hear the Legend of Breezy Hill. It is a Victorian tradition to tell ghost stories on Hallow’s Eve.”

“Fine but when we go to bed you’re going to do that thing I love.” Dean said trying not to blush at the thought of it.

“Yes my love. I’ll do it until you can’t take it anymore. Until your writhing and begging me to finish you.” Castiel said staring Dean down with those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Awesome.” Dean growled as he pulled Cas close so he could nip at his ear.

It was so hokey. They all gathered in the parlor, which was only lit by the light of the fireplace and a few scattered candles. Dean rolled his eyes and bit his lip trying not to make snide comments.

Rowena stood by the fire dressed elaborately with more makeup on than the most elaborate drag queen. She began her story in her thick Scottish accent, “A hundred and fifty years ago there was a family that called Breezy Hill Cottage their home. They had three lovely children by birth and an adopted daughter. The wee girl’s parents had been murdered the previous year and the killer had never been caught. It was Halloween of 1869 when the unthinkable happened. That seemingly sweet wee orphan slaughtered her new family in this very parlor with a straight razor. She was found strangled by her adoptive father, right before he died of his injuries. They say she still roams the grounds wanting revenge and looking for more victims.”

Dean mouth was hanging open in absolute horror. Dean looked at his husband and was surprised to see Cas smiling at him. “What the fuck, Cas?! That was probably the most disturbing thing I’ve ever heard. Why are you smiling?’

“I’ve never seen you have such a visceral response to anything. It was interesting to watch.” Castiel said still smiling.

“Alright when I wake up screaming, you can deal with it.” Dean countered.

“Gladly my love. I am always here for you.” Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss.

Castiel, Dean and the other guests made their way out of the parlor and toward the stairs. All of a sudden their appeared a girl on the landing, in an old white dress, covered in blood, holding a straight razor. Dean will never admit it but he screamed like a girl and practically jumped into Castiel’s arms. Rowena appeared in front of them laughing and the girl on the stairs was laughing as well. Dean didn’t think it was funny one damn bit. When Castiel chuckled, Dean gave his husband a murderous look.

That night Castiel rimmed Dean with fervor. Dean tried to enjoy it to its fullest but he couldn’t get that damn story out of his mind. A couple hours and orgasms later, Dean laid in his husband’s arms still unable to sleep. “Dean, sweetheart, is that ghost story still bothering you?’ 

“No… maybe… do you think it is actually true?” Dean asked snuggling into Cas’ chest.

“No Dean.” Castiel said laughing.

“How can you be so sure?” Dean asked.

“Dean this place was built only 30 years ago. It’s was just built to look old. There has never been any other houses here.” Castiel said before kissing Dean’s cheek.

“You could have told me that hours ago.” Dean groused.

“I didn’t want to ruin the experience.” Castiel said still smiling. Dean sat up, grabbed a pillow and spent the next fifteen minutes having a late night pillow fight with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome.
> 
> Day 15 Prompt: "A very Victorian Hallow's Eve" + Legend


End file.
